Que vida la mía
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Miro mi reloj con desesperación, son las 6:15 a.m. justo a tiempo. Me levanto de la cama de un salto y voy a la ventana. ahí está. Esa chica, pasa todos los días corriendo frente a mi ventana. Es muy temprano, pero no importa, vale la pena verla. quisiera tener el valor como para preguntarle... Miyako x Boomer, o algo así... Song-fic 4


Yo: Song-fic número cuatro…

**Ale: … este es como…**

_Any: ... diferente...  
_

Leydi: … y con una trama…

Yo: … que al principio no era tan así, pero me pareció bien...

**Ale: … en realidad la trama es todo lo contrario a la anterior pero...  
**

_Any: … nos gustó más así, ojalá que a ustedes también, y no olviden...  
_

Leydi: … ¿qué opinan de la imagen del fic? Nos dio pena Boomer pero quedó no más bien...  


**_Any y Ale: … las PPGZ no nos perteneces, ni siquiera sabemos a quién, pero bueno…_**

Leydi y Demente: … tampoco la canción, esta le pertenece a Reik…

**Que vida la mía  
**

Abro los ojos, ya es como una inercia. Miro mi reloj con desesperación, son las 6:15 a.m. justo a tiempo. Me levanto de la cama de un salto y voy a la ventana… _ahí está_. Esa chica, pasa todos los días corriendo frente a mi ventana. Es muy temprano, pero no importa, vale la pena verla… quisiera tener el valor como para preguntarle, o, bueno… para hablarle...

_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,  
y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día...  
Que vida, la mía...  
Aún no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mí,  
y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa...  
Que vida, la mía... _

De repente se detiene frente a mi casa y sonríe, que hermosa es, me pregunto… ¿cómo será su risa? Bella seguramente, como ella, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, iguales a los míos… Me recuerda a esa supertonta con la que peleaba en el colegio. De repente se le cae el celular, en cuanto lo veo, quiero alzarlo, para que no se dé la molestia. Con tal mala suerte que caí por la ventana y me golpeé la cabeza, ella me miró, horrorizada y se acercó a mí y me vio.

-Ay, por Dios—dijo, cubriéndose la boca, ya había recogido el celular.

_No sé qué hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
y acaricia tu piel...  
Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
si tu estas a mi lado, a mí no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que si..._

-¿Estás bien?—dijo arrodillándose a mi lado.

-S-si—dije, nervioso…

-¿Cómo te llamas?—ella está dando los primeros pasos, ¡no puede ser!

-Boomer—dije, sobándome la cabeza.

-Qué lindo nombre… Boomer… ¿ya estás mejor? Ven, te acompaño, un golpe así puede ser grave…

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,  
y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,  
Que vida, la mía...  
Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,  
y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,  
Que vida, la mía... _

Me acompaña a mi sala, hace que me siente y me pregunta dónde tengo el hielo… Prepara una bolsa de tela llena de hielo…

-Bueno, Boomer, un gusto conocerte…—dijo, agitando su mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_No sé qué hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
que acaricia tu piel... _

Ya estaba a punto de salir, cuando me di cuenta de algo…

-¡Espera!—le grité, ella volvió a toda velocidad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que, yo no sé tu nombre…

-Miyako—dijo, con una sonrisa…

De repente todo encajó, la miré, horrorizado…

-¿M-miyako Gotokuji?

-Eh, sí… ¿acaso nos conocemos?

-T-tú… t-tú… ¿no me reconoces?—dije, señalándome, Miyako abrió los ojos confundida hasta que cayó en cuenta…

-¿Boomer? ¿Boomer Him?

-Sí, ¿quién más?—dije, algo irritado.

-Oh, vaya casualidad, encontrarte aquí—dijo entre risas.

¿Acaso ella no siente rencor? Bueno, parece que no es así…

-Eh, sí, ¿no tenías que irte? Le digo.

-Oh, sí, se me hace tarde…—dijo, sin captar la indirecta—Adiós, nos vemos…

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
si tu estas a mi lado, a mí no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que sí._

Ella cierra la puerta con delicadeza… al final la curiosidad me vence y miro por la ventana, ella siguió con su camino… Pero… Mañana volverá ¿cierto? Y a volveré a ver, ¿no? Ojalá…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Qué tal?

**Ale: Ojalá les hayan gustado…**

_Any: … no olviden dejar sus reviews…_

Leydi: … tampoco favoritos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
